God Of War X Warrior orochi
by Rafly Adittya
Summary: Kratos is a mighty warrior but what happen when he must going to Japan to kill Orochi? sorry for the bad English


Kratos has died in the war between the Olympus gods but, the bigger war has just beginning this war is the war between all of the world and there is still many immortal in this world and in the middle of war there is an energy named Orymax the energy of the Orymax has resurrected Kratos and bring him into the war again.

Kratos doesn't understand what is really happening in this world so he need to find out what happen he is walking in castle where he fighting Zeus he need to find out what happen Kratos found a wounded army near the front door Kratos asked what happen.

The army is answering "War, the world has been trapped in the war the Orymax's energy is the cause of war"

Kratos says "what after the Olympian gods die there is still a war after the war"

The army is answering "I have hearing much about you; you're Kratos the Olympian gods slayer"

Kratos thinks that he need to fix the problem because the world almost destroyed because of this war so he need to join the war once again because he feels that he never doing something good Kratos is asking "what can I do for this?"

The army says "Kratos, you need to destroy the Orymax energy and everyone will stop to battling each other but do you can fight them all I mean you only fighting the Olympian gods"

The army added "you're a Spartan and you'll fighting all kingdom in the world"

Kratos is answering gently "I'm a god of war I'll going to the war but today I'll be doing the right things"

Then Kratos asked how many kingdoms are going to the war and the army says that there are many kingdoms from different place in the earth and this war will make many people die so Kratos the god of war decide to end the war.

Kratos asked "so what must I doing first for ending the war?"

The army answered "you need to go into the harbor and going to another island because it is Greek and there are still many kingdoms to visit"

So Kratos go the harbor and he found a stranger guy he is a man from Japanese and Kratos going in front of he and Kratos says "what are you doing in here?" and that guy is speaking in the language that Kratos doesn't understand so Kratos going inside the ship and he need to going into another island on the way he meet Athena's ghost.

Athena explained that he need to go at miracle island why it called miracle because miracle island is just an illusion and he need to going there for getting the Royal amulet an amulet that allowing Kratos to know all of the language on this earth and he is going to the miracle island and miracle island is a illusion so Athena doing her sorcery to appearing the island.

Kratos has landed to the island and doesn't see anything so he is going to some temple and he found the amulet Kratos trying to take the amulet but this is only a trap and he must fighting a Cerberus, Kratos want to get the amulet and he need to do it so he's fighting Cerberus.

Kratos prepared for battle Cerberus starting the battle with an attack Cerberus trying eat Kratos's head but he has dodged away from Cerberus Kratos is attacking Cerberus with his blade of exile and one of the Cerberus head is ripped off Kratos isn't stop attacking he is going on Cerberus and he killed Cerberus after he killed Cerberus the trap is deactivated Kratos has taking the royal amulet.

He is going back to the beach at the beach he found many armies are walking on the beach Kratos going to the army and he says "what happen here?"

The army's leader is going to Kratos and he says "we want to take the royal amulet"

Seeing that Kratos is already has the amulet the army's leader are attacking Kratos the leader says that Kratos must give the amulet and Kratos is refuse it and the battle between Kratos and an unknown army's leader is begin.

"I will make you suffer!" says Kratos

"You're not a mighty warrior you don't have armor yet" says the leader

Kratos is going mad and angry and Kratos is attacking the leader the leader is fully covered by armors and shield but Kratos's anger is stronger more than the leader and the leader is defeated by Kratos.

"You're no match for the merciless like me and my Spartan brother" says Kratos

"Sparta? Sparta is no more Zeus has destroy the entire Spartan army"

"My brother aren't die fast" says Kratos he leaved the army and he is going back to the ship to destroy the Orymax on the ship Athena says that he need to go to the Japanese land he need to going there to destroy the Orymax and end this battle but before that he need to going back to Greek and taking his Blade of Olympus Kratos has forgot to bring it.

At Greek he found a man trying to pull up the blade and Kratos running to him and attacked him that man says "who are you?" Kratos says "I am the owner of this blade" Kratos pulled up the blade and he is going away Kratos think that he'll need an extra speed to going to Japanese and he used his Icarus wings to going to Japan.

At Japan Kratos has attacked by Lu Bu's army so he need to going down and fighting against Lu Bu's army.

"Who are your king?" says Kratos

He prepared for battling against Lu Bu's army and Lu Bu is going in front of Kratos and he says "I never see a man that make many different like you who are you?"

"I'm Kratos I'm a God of war" says Kratos

"So you think you can defy me?" says Lu Bu angrily

"I will have your head!" says Kratos

* * *

The next Chapter Lu Bu Vs Kratos the two is a mighty warrior and they're all blinded by rage but who is the merciless one?


End file.
